


Proximity

by orangebarmy



Series: Turtle Tot Stories [17]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Contest Entry, Exploring, Gen, Ratings: G, TMNT, Turtle Tots, learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangebarmy/pseuds/orangebarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT sadly<br/>Summary: The turtle tots learn a lesson about staying close<br/>Rating:  G<br/>Note: For the Writer-Nexus on DA March Mini Battle "Space"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proximity

The ill-fitting door was gently eased open and a black nose made a small appearance twitching as it sniffed the air. Slowly the rest of the mutated rat came into view, beady black eyes scoping out the surrounding areas.

Carefully Splinter stepped out of his lair every sense on alert for any potential enemy who could destroy his small family. A little giggle behind him had him lifting his hand up for silence, not needing to be distracted at that moment in time.

Finally Splinter was happy that there were no threats nearby and he turned his attention to his sons who gathered eagerly in their home’s entrance. Kneeling down he looked over each of them, still marvelling at how quickly they were growing each day.

“Listen carefully my sons. We are going scavenging for food, you need to remain by my side at all times, do you understand?” Splinter explained looking each of his sons in the eye.

Leonardo smiled and nodded his understanding, Donatello looked solemnly at his father and nodded, Raphael grinned and bounced on his feet, and Michelangelo jumped forward grasping Splinter around one of his legs smiling widely at his father.

“Good. Remember unless I say so do not touch things and remain at my side,” Splinter reiterated.

Breaking himself free of Michelangelo’s tight grasp Splinter moved the ill-fitting and makeshift door which hid their home back into place. Hoisting the rag bag over his shoulder Splinter began to make his slow way into the sewer tunnels.

Behind him the four young turtles scrambled after him, eyes wide with excitement at leaving their home. Since they had mutated Splinter hadn’t really allowed them out of the safety of their hidden home, his fear of their capture too great. Now however the fear of what the four youngsters could get up without him there, out-weighted the fear of capture.

Suddenly holding up his hand Splinter was pleased that his senses told him that his sons had frozen mid-step behind him. Rat ears and nose twitched trying to identify what it was that had made his whole body tingle, the top of his tail flicking from side to side with the tension.

Four sets of eyes moved frantically behind him, trying to search for the danger which their father had identified. Little hands reached out offering support and comfort to each other while.

“Okay my son’s follow me . . . remember closely!” Splinter instructed.

Once more the small group set off down the sewer tunnels, Splinter heading easily to the tunnels he had previously scouted out and collected food scraps from. The sewer tunnel was directly above the alleyways attached to several restaurants and regularly the scraps and leftover food found its way into the sewers.

“Okay my sons, gather close,” Splinter instructed as he crouched down.

The four tots huddled around him eager to be responsible for something. Splinter smiled at each of them, reaching out a hand to tickle the closest to him Raphael under the chin, making the emerald green turtle squirm.

“We are looking for food; that is things we can eat that won’t make us poorly Michelangelo. If you are unsure ask me and remember stay close, very close,” Splinter ordered.

The turtles nodded in understanding and immediately began to rummage through the piles of rubbish. Splinter held the bag out to each of his children as they brought little bits and pieces to him, adding to the food Splinter himself had gathered.

As the bag filled Splinter decided they had enough to be going on with and motioned his children to him. Reminding them of the continued need to stick close, Splinter shouldered the bag and began the slow dangerous journey back to their lair home.

“Dadd . . .” Donatello began to say from the back of the group.

Splinter wheeled around arms instantly moving to gather his sons close to him, pressing them into a side tunnel.

“Close my sons, close, no space between you!” Splinter hissed out as he covered them with his own form.

Instantly the four hunkered down drawing arms and legs as close to their shells as they could get, having grown too large to completely draw inside them. Splinter crouched over them spreading his darker form above and around them, hiding them as best he could.

Little bodies began to tremble as the voices Donatello had first heard got closer. Little fists grabbed tight hold of Splinter’s robe trying to tug him even closer, knowing with absolute certainty that their father would protect them.

The voices were upon them and Splinter felt his heart racing with fear, the emotion so strong off his sons in the crowded space that he could almost taste it. He held his breath as the humans passed by the sewer tunnel they were hiding in, with barely even a few feet between them.

Splinter nuzzled against the tops of his son’s heads as the voices began to fade. The once small rat remained hunkered over his sons for several minutes after the voices had completely disappeared.

Tentatively the mutated rat pulled away from his son’s, his senses once again on full alert every aspect of his body humming with awareness. With absolute care Splinter began to lead his sons once more into the tunnels and towards their home.

Seeing the hidden doorway coming into sight made Splinter let out a breath of relief, but it wasn’t until he had his sons safely sequestered away in their home that he finally relaxed.

Setting down the bag of food Splinter turned to his children barely having time to open his arms before they ran into his embrace. Hushing them gently, lips kissing their bald heads and arms wrapped tightly around them, Splinter gave them the love and comfort they needed.

“Today has been a good lesson for us my sons,” Splinter explained to them as he soothed them. “Whenever we leave the lair we must stick close together and be on high alert for every possible danger, but especially of that of humans.”

There were nods of understanding against his fur and Splinter once more gave his sons a tight squeeze. Reluctantly he released his hold on them and began to rummage through the bag for something to give his sons.

Handing them each a piece of fruit which hadn’t been damaged too much Splinter smiled as they began to eagerly eat. Getting to his feet Splinter moved over the section of his lair he had designated as the kitchen.

The patter patter of tiny feet behind him had him glancing over his shoulder, once again smiling as he saw his sons huddling together just behind him.

“We are safe here my sons, you do not need to follow me around here,” Splinter explained.

Four sets of eyes flickered toward one another before turning back to Splinter. The mutated rat chuckled as the four leapt forward grabbing onto Splinter any which way they could. Flailing a little Splinter somehow managed to make it over towards the nest of beds, where he knew he could safely collapse.

The laughter of four little boys filled the lair as Splinter flopped down on their beds. Grabbing them as close as he could to his chest Splinter nuzzled them close once more giving them the love and comfort required.

Given that they were still so young, the shock of having been in such close proximity to humans which had warned them about repeatedly would no doubt affect them. However Splinter was more than willing to have them cling to him until they were once more ready to explore their own space.

END


End file.
